Merlin
Merlin Ambrosius, aka Aurelius Ambrosius, Merlinus Caledonensis, Mrrlyn, Myrddin Wyllt, Moros, og Yraddin av Ruta. Dette var en trollmann som levde under middelalderen. Lite er kjent om hans fortid, men han var medlem av kong Arthurs hoff, og uten tvil en av de mektigste trollmennene som har levd gjennom hele magiens historie. På et tidspunkt i livet sitt, ble Merlin en del av hoffet til kong Arthur, og bisto ham som mentor og rådgiver under hans regjeringstid. Han var fiende av Arthurs halvsøster, Morgan le Fay, en svart heks. Merlin mente at Magikere burde hjelpe de umagiske og leve fredelig sammen med dem. For dette formål, grunnla han Merlinordenen, en organisasjon som fremmet de umagiskes rettigheter, lage regler mot å bruke magi på dem og gi unge magikere en grundig innførelse i heksekunsten og trolldomslære. Det året Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom ble grunnlagt, begynte Merlin i en alder av elleve på skolen og ble sortert inn i Smygardhuset. Skjønt han ble undervist og senere ble venner av alle de fire grunnleggerne, ble han også venn av en annen lærer ved skolen, som til dels brukte borgen som hennes hovedkvarter under hennes regime. Dronning Maeve, som var involvert i opplæringen til unge hekser og trollmenn før Galtvort ble etablert, var en av de første lærerne ansatt ved skolen. Merlins berømmelse førte til at hans navn ble en del av dagligtalen i trollmannsverdenen. Den populære utrop, "Merlin skjegg!", Er et eksempel på slike. Tidlig liv Merlins opprinnelse er innhyllet i mystikk. Det er fullt mulig at i de tidlige dagene av Storbritannia, hvor hemmelige trollmannssamfunn blomstret og gamle historier og legender dekket landet, utviklet Merlin seg til å bli som et symbol på en allvitende, mektig guddom. Dagens magihistorikere er enig om at Merlin mest sannsynlig ble født i Ealdor, en liten avsidesliggende landsby lokalisert i det vi mange århundrer senere kjenner som Bisham i Berkshire. Merlins mor skal ettersigende ha vært en ren og kysk kvinne, som i følge legenden skal ha blitt forført av et mystisk, demonisk vesen, (med andre ord en trollmann med med ikke helt ærlige hensikter) og dermed mente at de umagiske at den ene halvdelen av Merlin er menneskelig og den andre halvparten essensen av en mystisk, overjordisk skikkelse. Merlin ble tatt fra sin mor på et svært tidlig alder av Vortigern, som på den tiden var en beryktet konge av Storbritannia. Kong Vortigern bestemte seg for å drepe Merlin, for han planla å bygge et tårn som han aldri ville ta skade av tidens innflytelse og ikke trengte vedlikehold. Men hver gang hans menn bygget den, raste den, og kongen, overbevist om at den unge trollmannen var ansvarlig for dette, beordret sine menn til å hugge av hodet hans, og bruke blodet til det magiske barnet for å styrke fundamentets grunnstein. Men da Merlin ba om et siste ord, fortalte han Vortigern om sin første profeti. Profetien omhandlet to drager. Ifølge Merlin, befant de seg under bakken av tårnet, i en rasende og brutal kamp. En av disse dragene var hvit og den andre var rød. Den røde symboliserte Vortigern og den hvite symboliserte den rettmessige kongen Ambrosius. De to dragene ville kjempe, men den hvite dragen ville seire. Vortigern gravde opp bakken og oppdaget at alt som Merlin profeterte var sant. Og akkurat som Merlin hadde spådd, kom snart den rettmessige herskeren av Storbritannia, kong Ambrosius og beseiret Vortigern i en kamp på liv og død, og den unge, dødsdømte Merlin ble reddet. Etter at ryktene om Merlins betydelige tegn på magiske evner ble kjent, ble han møtt av Gudrik Griffing, en trollmann som forklarte ham at han ønsket å bli hans læremester. Men Sir Griffing var ikke alene. Lady Rasla Ravnklo, Lady Helga Håsblås og Sir Salazar Smygard. Fra år 993 til år 999 var disse fire bemerkelsesverdige menneskene, som alle var blitt både adlet av Dronning Maeve og betraktet som datidens største trollmenn og hekser, hans læremestere, veiledere og forbilder. I en alder av sytten viste han at hans brillianse og krefter overstrålte de fire grunnleggernes, og i samarbeid med dem, bygde de ut Magikertårnet han hadde studert i, slik at den en dag ville bli den syv etarsjers borgen som i dag er Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, og sammen med Rasla Ravnklo, lagde de sine planer for Galtvorts fremtid, med professor Ravnklo selv som var ansvarlig for konstruksjonen av de bevegelige trappene på skolen og Galtvorts stadig skiftende plantegning. Som Ypperstemagiker Det ble straks kjent at Merlin var en ung mann som bar på mange hemmeligheter og mysterier. Det ble avdekket at Merlin kunne se inn i fremtidens mysterier, så vel som at han kjente til fortidens glemte minner. I disse årene, gjorde Merlin fantastiske gjerninger, blant annet etablerte han Merlinordenen, bragte Stonehenge over fra Irland, og konstruerte Det Runde Bord som ble modellert etter tabellen som brukes i nattverden. Det var Merlin som sette brikkene på plass slik at kong Arthur's strålende storhetstid som konge og hans positivitet til folket, at han styrte med rettferdighet og visdom i sitt rike i årene som kom. Selv om Merlins selskap var til veldig mye glede i domstolene i Camelot, var det en mystisk, overjordisk side ved Merlin som at han aldri kunne tilpasse seg til et liv innenfor borgens murer. Merlin Ambrosius skal ettersigende ha levde dypt i hjertet av en fortryllet skog hvor få våget seg inn av frykt for det ukjente. Merlin selv var like mye av et mysterium som skogen han hadde bodde i, så det å bo der alle de årene han gjorde, passet ham godt. Merlin tok mange forskjellige former. Noen ganger ble han sett som en gammel mann med hvitt skjegg og kappe, og noen ganger ble han sett som en lystig ungdom, ridende på en mystisk hjort gjennom skogen Darkling med kursen for Camelot, men innen han kom frem, hadde han returnert til sin virkelige skikkelse. Det var Merlin som kom Uther til unnsetning når Uther var betatt av Igraine, kona til hertugen av Tintagel. På den kvelden, forkledd som Hertugen ved hjelp av Merlins magiske ferdigheter, forførte han Igraine mens den virkelige hertugen ble drept i kamp under et bakholdsangrep av Kong Uthers menn. Uther giftet seg snart med Igraine. Og som Merlin hadde forutsett, ble det raskt oppdaget at hun skulle ha barn. På fødselen av dette barnet, kom Merlin til Uthers hoff igjen for å oppfylle avtalen og skjebnen til Storbritannia. Da Arthur ble født hadde Uther ikke annet valg enn å gi barnet til Merlin, prisen han velvillig hadde betalt for at trollmannen skulle hjelpe kongen med å forføre Igraines. Når barnet ble født, tok Merlin Arthur fra moren. Merlin overlot Arthur med sin nye verge, Sir Ecton. Han skulle ettersigende ha oppdratt Arthur sammen med sin egen sønn, senere kjent som Sir Kay. I sin tid som Ypperstemagiker for Kong Arthur, oppdaget kongens menn en natt et hemmelig gravkammer innenfor byens murer. Da en ussel tyv ved navn Cedric forsøkte å stjele verdisakene der, ble han offer for ambisiøsiteten til en svart trollmann, hvis levninger hvilte i gravkammeret. Cornelius Sigan skal i følge legenden ha vært en god venn og støttespiller av Salazar Smygard og den største trollmannen Camelot noen gang har kjent, før Merlin Ambrosius dukket opp. Det sies at da Sigan var i live hadde han mulighet til å gjøre dag til natt, og han var en av de mektigste svarte trollmennene i Midderlaldersk magihistorie. Han, som så mange før og etter ham, så det som sin livsoppgave å beseire døden. Sigan ble for mektig, og kongen på den tiden beordret ham henrettet. Før sin død forbannet Sigan Camelot, og sa at han en dag ville komme tilbake og jevne byen med jorden. Til dette formålet, slaktet han hele familien til en umagisk bonde og lagde en Malacrux. Etter Camelot gruvearbeidere avdekke hans grav bare noen få tiår etter at det skjedde, dukket det opp en simpel tyv. En umagisk slyngel som aktet å stjele Sigans rikdommer og juveler, inkludert en stor blå hjerteformet krystall som var Malacruxen Sigan lagde. Når Cedric prøver å stjele den blir han besatt av restene av Cornelius Sigans sjel. Sigan ledet senere en angrep på Camelot. Når Sigan setter kursen for kongens private kammer, hvor Kongen hadde barrikadert seg selv sammen med sine menn, tvunget til retrett, ble han stanset av Merlin. Etter å bevitne Merlin 's magi, foreslår Sigan at han og Merlin danner en allianse. Men når Merlin avviser tilbudet, prøver Sigan å besette ham for å bygge en bro mellom sine egne krefter og Merlins. Imidlertid, ved hjelp av psykoblokkering og en besvergelse som drepte den svarte trollmannen og mannen som ble besatt, Cedric, som ble gravlagt på den lokale kirkegården. Etter Uthers død, forsøkte mange britiske adelige å etterfølge ham som Camelots konge. Merlin fortalt disse adelsmennene at den som trekker det magiske sverdet ut av stenen, ville være kongen av Logres (Storbritannia). Bare Arthur var i stand til å trekke sverdet fra steinen. Mange mennesker, særlig adelsmenn og konger, nektet å sverge troskap til en gutt som ikke engang hadde fylt seksten. De bestemte seg for å gjøre opprør mot ham i stedenfor å tjene ham. I den første striden hadde Merlin rådet den unge kongen ikke å trekke Excalibur før han var på nippet til nederlag. Kampen favoriserte dem, han så at de hadde omringet ham. Det var på dette punktet at Arthur trakk Excalibur fra sliren sin. Lyset reflekteres fra bladet av hans magiske sverd forvirret dem. Resultatet av striden vendte i hans favør. På slutten av dagen var fienden kongenes hærer beseiret. Som Læremester Under Arthur ungdom, spilte Merlin en svært viktig rolle med å se til oppdragelsen av Arthur for at han en dag ville bli en rettferdig, verdig konge. Det var også Merlin som plasserte sverdet i steinen for Arthur til å trekke og bli konge av Storbritannia. I de tidlige årene av Arthur regjeringstid, var det Merlin som hjalp Arthur å grunnfeste hans rike ved å hjelpe ham med å gjøre krav på Excalibur, sette opp Det Runde Bord, og ved å gi Arthur visdom og innsikt om hvordan en sann konge og leder. De fleste av Merlin verker var profetier eller gjerninger for å sette opp ting i årene som kom. En av Merlin største profetier var at av den hellige gral og Galahad, den rene ridder som ville få tak i den, ville gi den til Kong Arthur for å styrke Merlins magiske beskyttelser rundt borgen til monarken. Da Morgan Le Fay, Kongens halvsøster viste tegn på å besitte magisk blod, ba Merlin lære henne sine magiske heksekunster. Som svar anbefalte Merlin henne å reise for å avgi sitt ønske om innføring i trolldomslære til grunnleggerne av Galtvort. Da Morgana dro dit for å søke plass som lærling, viste det seg at professor Griffing, professor Håsblås og professor Ravnklo alle hadde dødd under mystiske omstendigheter etter at de hadde fått i seg en svært sjelden gift som visst nok hadde blitt sneket i drikkevannet deres. Salazar Smygard hadde for lengst forlatt skolen, og skjønt Merlin alltid mistenkte ham for å ha drept sine tidligere venner, var det aldri noe bevis for det. Dermed, mistorisk som Merlinus Ambrosius var, godtok han Morgana som sin lærling. Han tilbrakte mye av hennes ungdom, men bare en brøkdel av hans egen alderdom på å lære henne magi, heksekunst og trolldomslære. Eliksirer, besvergelser, trylleformularer og magisk filisofihistorie. Da han til slutt hadde lært henne alt han visste og fortalt henne at hennes tid som hans elev hadde nådd slutten, hadde Morgana smilt til ham en siste gang før hun forlot Camelot, for så ikke å returnere før hun lenge etterpå begynte å plotte mot Kong Arthur med den hensikt å drepe ham og ta det hun mente var hennes rettmessige plass som hersker i hans sted. Excalibur Når sverdet Arthur hadde dratt ut av steinen ble knust i kamp, ble han uten et betydelig våpen for å hjelpe ham å lede sin majestetiske Kongerike. Merlin tid i Arthurs liv var på vei mot slutten, men han fortsatt hadde en gjerning å gjøre før han forlot ham på egen hånd. Merlin og ham reiste til Lady of the Lake, en svært mektig heks. Hun ga ham et stort sverd kalt Excalibur. Håndtaket var gull, og det hadde edelstener bygd inn i det. Sølvet skinte, og sverdet selv ville aldri kunne ødelegges. Arthur var overveldet av sverdet, øynene ble store og han ble målløs i lyset som reflekteres fra sølvbladet. Sliren var også gull, og hadde mange juveler innebygd i det også. Lady of the Lake fortalte ham at han ville være uovervinnelig med Excalibur. Merlin og The Lady of the Lake forlot ham deretter. Fra da av tilbrakte Magikeren sin tid i en hule under fjellene, studere diagrammer og bøker. Han så bare Arthur i sine drømmer, og om dagen studerte han. Da Arthur returnerte til slottet, lot Morgan Le Fey, Arthurs halvsøster, som om hun var velmenende og lojal fordi hun hadde en ond plan plottet ut mot ham. Hun spurte Arthur i et tegn på vennskap å låne henne sverdet. Arthur sa ja fordi han trodde at hun skulle bare beundre dets er skjønnhet. Da Morgan La Fey ga det til kjæresten sin, og laget en falsk kopi til å gi Arthur. Da Morgan kjæreste utfordret Arthur til kamp, aksepterte Arthur fordi han trodde han hadde det ekte som ville gjøre ham uslåelig. Morgana's kjæreste fikk overtaket på Arthur fordi han hadde det virkelige Excalibur. Arthur var i ferd med å dø når Lady of the Lake reddet ham og fikk skaffet ham tilbake Excalibur. Senere liv Årene gikk, og Merlin ble eldre og mer tilbaketrukket fra Arthurs hoff. Merlin var nå bare sett som en gammel mann med langt, hvitt skjegg. Verden ble eldre og mørkere, og farligere. Konger verden over begynte å mistro trollmenn over alt. Det er slik heksejakten begynte. For å beskytte seg mot denne nye trusselen tok han ikke i bruk noen fortryllelse eller besvergelse. Han gikk ikke mot dem, han gikk med dem. Det ble sagt at han i denne perioden for alltid var blitt merket som en praktiserer av svartekunster. Etter at han forlot Kong Arthur fullstendig, var det slik at andre konger pleide å ansette ham for å forbanne hærer. Ikke onde hærer, nødvendigvis, men det kunne være en hær som en og annen konge med nok penger tilfeldigvis mislikte. Mer enn en gang skjedde det at når Merlin ble betalt for å forbanne hærer, ville de som ble forbannet sende ut folk til å betale ham mer for å få ham til å gå tilbake og forbanne kongen som opprinnelig hadde hyret ham. Og Merlin så gjorde. Han var en magisk leiesoldat. Et individ som de fleste mente ikke hadde noen forståelse for verdien av lojalitet i det hele tatt. Noen av disse hærene han forbannet sies å ha blitt slaktet. Noen av legendene beskriver dette tidvis som å ha skjedd selv før de stridne kom til slagmarken. Det ville være flom, sykloner, selv jordskjelv der bakken ville åpne opp rett under den fiendtlige hærens leir og svelge dem hele. I løpet av Merlins lange liv, som var betydelig enn hva legendene vil ha det til, tok til seg tre andre i 1235. Dette var trollmennene som ville bli nesten like legendariske som Merlin selv, ettersom de mange århundrer senere ble kjent som De Tre Brødrene, Antiokus, Kadmon og Dunkert Pefermell, som var særdeles kyndige trollmenn hvor alle tre av dem konstruerte hver sin magiske relikvie. Aniokus lagde Oldstaven, Kadmon lagde Oppstandelsessteinen og Dunkert lage den perfekte Usynlighetskappen. Lite til ingenting er kjent om deres tid som Merlins lærlinger, ettersom de aldri gikk på Galtvort, men det sies at Merlin selv gjenkjente faren ved Oldstavens eksistens og så seg nødt til å handle. Han hadde lett og funnet den eldste broren og rådet ham til ikke å gjøre staven kjent, men herr Pefermell hadde ganske enkelt ledd ham opp i ansiktet. Og som resultat, bestemte Merlin seg for å ta staven fra ham. Merlin skal ettersigende ha vært morderen som snek seg opp på rommet til Aniokus lå og sov på et vertshus og stjålet staven, og kuttet strupen over på ham for sikkerhetsskyld. Skjønt, dette ble aldri bekreftet. Hvis dette er tilfelle ville i så fall Merlin ha blitt drept eller beseiret av en annen som ville ha Oldstaven. Tatt i betraktning at Merlin antagelig ville holdt sitt eierskap av staven skjult, samt at dette går i strid med legendene om Merlin, er dette usansynlig. Karriere Merlin er ansett som å den mektigste trollmann verden noen gang vil se, men han skal ettersigende brukt sin magi hovedsakelig for pedagogiske formål. Veiledning av Arthur for fremtiden var hans viktigste oppgave. Han ville fra tid til annen tilby sine tjenester for godhjertede mennesker, og han skal i følge studiene til Adelbert Vingling mer enn en gang assistert slike mennesker i å bekjempe skurker hvis han selv anså det er absolutt nødvendig. Merlin studerte blant annet: *Astronomy *Charms *Dark Arts *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Flying *Herbology *History of Magic *Potions *Transfiguration *Study of Ancient Runes *Arithmancy *Advanced Arithmancy Studies *Non-Magical Studies *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Earth Magic *Fire Magic *Water Magic *Air Magic *Music *Ghoul Studies *Alchemy *Magical Theory *Xylomancy *Martial Magic *Occlumency *Legilimency *Magizoology‎ *Medical Magic‎ *Technomancy *Remote Thecnomancy *Advanced Remote Thecnomancy *Applied Technomancy *Applied Advanced Technomancy *Remote Physio-Apparition *Magiarchaeology *Astrology *Applied Magic *Advanced Enchantments *Parapsychology *Remote Parapsychology *Arcanology *Necromancy *Transformation *Human Transfiguration *Switching *Cross-Species Switches *Trans-Species Transformations *Untransfiguration *Transubstantial Transfiguration *Dragonology *Molecular Immobilization *Onierology *Rhetoric *Ornithomancy *Theosophy Fysisk utseende Merlinus Ambrosius var en bredskuldret gammel mann. Han var veldig stor, ettersom han i følge pålitelige kilder var mellom 1,90 og 1.95 høy, og foretrakk å ikle seg lange, majestetiske gevanter for å markere sin stilling innenfor Kong Arthurs Hoff. Med hans lange hvite skjegg og hans majestetiske bølgende kappe, trollmannskutte og hatt, ligner han nøyaktig på den trollmannen beskrevet i legender, historier, folkesagn og sanger fra både den magiske og gompiske verden. Øynene hans ble beskrevet som harde, litt kalde og han skal ettersigende som regel ha blitt sett med et uutgrunnelig ansiktsuttrykk mesteparten av tiden. Når han ble virkelig sint var det dokumentert at Merlin ble husket for å ha bokstavelig talt blitt forvandlet fra en essensielt velmenende gammel mann til en Heksemester enda mer skremmende enn noe annet vesen som eksisterte. Personlighet og egenskaper Merlin er betraktet som den mektigste trollmannen verden noen gang har sett. Det sies at en av de viktigste tingene å huske om Merlin, er at Merlin står for mer et symbol enn en person. Merlin står for en magisk, mystisk kraft som eksisterte når verden var ennå ung, og mange underverk streifet jorden. Han er den uendelig mystikk og hans sanne natur er aldri avslørt. Han er vinden som blåser gjennom trærne, regnet som faller fra himmelen. Merlins innflytelse kan sees selv etter hans forsvinning. Merlins bortgang i seg selv er et mysterium. Noen mener at Merlin rett og slett døde. Andre mener at han fortsatt sover og venter på å bli vekket. Atter andre mener at Merlin har forflyttet seg til et helt nytt nivå av bevissthet. Uansett hva som skjedde, er det en ting som er sikkert: Mange er fascinert og interessert i den legendarsike Magikerens indre natur og legende. De fleste hittil mener at, mens vi nå en gang trekkes gjennom århundrer inn i en ukjent fremtid, vil symbolet på Merlin alltid eksistere og omforme seg på nye nivåer. Magiske Evner og Ferdigheter Merlinus Ambrosius regnes av mange å ha vært en av de mektigste trollmennene i all tid, og hans ekstraordinære krefter var sterkt beundret og fryktet av mange, selv andre med fremragende magisk talent. Selv Morgan Le Fay, som betraktet seg selv som den største og sterkeste utøveren av magi i verden, hadde erkjent at Merlin var en veldig stor trollmann. *'Magical Mastery: '''Merlin ble ansett for å være den mektigste trollmannen av sin tid, og han levde opp til denne tittelen på mange anledninger. Etter sitt første år på Galtvort, ble han ansett ingenting mer eller mindre enn de mest begavede studenten skolen noensinne ville se, bare tangert av Albus Humlesnurr mange århundrer senere. Etter å ha oppfunnet tidsvenderen i voksen alder, og overakt den til en av sine mest lovende studenter, sendte han Dronning Maeve tilbake i tid for å forberede heksene og trollmennene i fortiden på hva de ville lære i fremtiden. Merlin vendte også tilbake til Galtvort senere for å tjene som deres storslåtte arkitekt hvor han sammen med grunnleggerne bygde ut borgen slik at den ble mesterverket den er i dag. Han er også berømt for å ha oppfunnet og praktisk talt innført faget Forsvar mot Svartekunster ved Galtvort, etter at han presenterte sine ferdigheter innenfor dette fagfeltet for Galtvorts grunnleggere, som satte inn faget som en obligatorisk del av skolens trolldomslære, og en av Merlins lærlinger endte opp som skolens første instruktør i faget. Merlin skal også ettersigende ha vært i nær kontakt med jord og natur, hvilket ikke bare styrket hans magiske krefter, men ga ham evner ingen annen hadde eller kommer til å ha. Blant annet skulle han ettersigende ha hatt evnen til å bli u-korporlig, hvilket ga ham muligheten til å gå tvers igjennom solide ting som for eksempel vegger, like enkelt som noe spøkelse kunne. Han hadde også muligheten til å projisere en egen manifestasjon av hans vesen til et annet sted, som hovedsakelig er spesialisering av utøvere av indisk og afrikansk magi, noe han lærte av dem på en av hans mange reiser som en langt yngre mann. Dette ble kvalifiseret som en glimrende metode for kommunikasjon, snarere enn transport, siden praktiserende heks eller trollmann ikke er fysisk tilstedet. I tillegg ble det sagt at kilden til Merlins krefter skal ha vært like mye et av naturens underverker som fra hans magiske avstamning. I følge legendene skal Merlin ha vært i stand til å bruke alle fire elementene, både ild, vann, jord og luft. Han skal i følge sagn fra Østen ha lært om fortidens historier gjennom å lytte til trærne og ha evnen til å kommunisere med- og dressere alle slags harmløse og livsfarlige dyr og magiske vesener. Han er til dags dato den eneste som har vist seg kapabel til å dresere en drage, og eide en Ungarsk Hornsvans som han uvisst hvordan fikk til å lystre ham. Han kunne også mane frem sykloner, jordskjelv, oversvømmelser og andre tilsynelatende naturkatastrofer og bruke det som våpen mot fiender. Han var også en seer, og hadde evnen til å se fremtidige hendelser i drømmer eller visjoner, ved bruk av Det Indre Øyet. *'Master of Death: Merlinus ble sagt å være Dødens overmann. Ikke bare skal han ettersigende ha konstruert en port mellom de levende og de dødes verden av form som en dørhvelving, men han skal også ha vært i stand til å reise mellom verdenen ved hjelp av Astral Projeksjon. Dette er en gren av magien det er blitt sagt ingen trollmann etter Merlinus Ambrosius har vært mektig nok til å utføre, hvorpå en har en slik kontroll over sin magiske, jordiske eksistens at man er kapabel til å la sinn og sjel smelte sammen, slik at man kan la sjelen forlate og returnere til dens menneskelige skall av egen fri vilje. Merlinus Ambrosius skal ettersigende ha ment at de dødes verden burde forbli et mysterium for de levende, og sørget for at ingen kunne gå igjennom porten uten å dø. *'''Metamorphmagus: I motsetning til de fleste andre trollmenn og hekser, hadde Merlin evnen til å endre sitt fysiske utseende uten behov for en trylledrikk eller en trolldom for å gjøre det. Med bare en tanke, var Merlin i stand til å endre sine ansiktstrekk, nese form og hår- og øyenfarge. Han var kjent for å ha dukket opp i mange former gjennom legendene som omtaler ham, noe som han trolig oppnåddr ved å bruke denne evnen til å hindre folk fra å gjenkjenne ham. *'Magical Architecture: '''Merlin var en glimrende arkitekt, og er mannen som konstruerte Mellomrommet, som han selv mente var en av hans mest brilliante ideer. Mellomrommet er kanskje et av de mest spesielle rommene ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Grunnen til at det blir ansett som spesielt er fordi han forhekset det slik at bare de som absolutt trenger rommet som kan finne det. Rommet befinner seg oppe i åttende etasje, og ved å gå forbi portrettet av Salto den skjøre tre ganger samtidig som man ønsker å finne rommet, vil man etterhvert se at en dør komme til syne. *'Martial Magic: Merlin er husket som en legendarisk duellist, i stand til å vinne hver eneste magisk konfrontasjon han ble befant seg i under hans levetid. løpet av livetid. Han ble utdannet i kampmagi av Gudrik Griffing selv, som ble ble sagt å være den største duellanten i sin tid. Dette var imidlertid bare til Merlin overgikk ham i dyktighet i en alder av seksten. Den mest imponerende fremvisningen av hans ferdigheter ble vist da han beseiret Morgan Le Fay i en kamp på liv og død. Øyenvitner hevdet at det var den største trollmannsduellen noensinne utkjempet. Etter Morganas nederlag beskrev Merlin seg selv som "en anelse mer dyktig" enn henne. Hans foretrukne våpen i duellering skal ettersigende ha vært bruken av de fire elementene ild, vann, jord og luft. *'''Occlumency og Legilimency: Merlin ble også dyktig i både Psykoblokkering og Psykomantikk. Gamle skrifter vil ofte beskrive hvordan Merlin noen ganger så ut til å se rett inn i andres sinn og tyde hva de tenkete og følte. Han lærte denne ferdigheten av Salazar Smygard under sin utdannelse ved Galtvort i sine yngre år, men der han lærte Psykoblokkering, vil vi aldri få vite. *'Parselmouth: '''Skjønt han ikke var i slekt med Salazar Smygard, lærte han å både snakke og forstå Ormtunge av ham under hans tid som elev ved skolen. *'Invisibility: Merlin hadde evnen til å gjøre seg selv usynlig uten bruk av en usynlighetskappe. For å oppnå en slik tilstand, brukte Merlin en ekstremt kraftig Forvregningsformel. Han var også i stand til å bruke Humanum Exponerio stavløst og ikke-verbalt for å oppdage tilstedeværelse av mennesker som var usynlig, selv om de var under en usynlighetskapper eller på annet vis magisk kamuflert. *'Wandless and Non-Verbal Magic: '''Merlin skal ettersigende ha kunnet bruke magi uten å være fullstendig avhengig av en tryllestav, og var svært dyktige med ikke-verbal magi. Mens noen mennesker ser ut til å ha svekket magi når de brukte den ikke-verbalt, var Merlin ifølge legenden i stand ekstraordinære bragder med ikke-verbal magibruk. Dette inkluderer, men er ikke begrenset til å bygge opp Galtvort slottet, bekjempe Morgan Le Fay og reparere skader på slottet Camelot. Som skolens arkitekt, viste Merlin at han var i stand å finne ut hvor det mest passende stedet for hans hemmelig rom ville være, med stavløs magi. Han kunne også tenne og sette ut lys, låse og låse opp kister og dører og trylle frem små mengder av ild eller vann bare ved å vinke med hånden. *'Potioneer: 'Merlin var også dyktig på Eliksirer som, i henhold til de gamle tekster fra antikken ble han spesialisert seg på å lage motgift og andre blandinger med medisinske egenskaper. *'Charms: Merlin var kjent for å være en mester i Trylleformler. Han kunne kastet et korpålig Skytsverge (i form av en falk) og konstruerte Nødvendligrommet bak Grunnleggernes rygg. I tillegg gjorde hans ferdigheter ham i stand til å bruke ulike formler, besvergelser og fortryllelser som varierte, alt fra å trylle frem enkle dekorasjoner til å kaste de mest avanserte beskyttelsesheksingene fra hans tid. Han oppfant noen defensive formler selv. *'Transfiguration: '''Hvor grensen gikk innenfor dette fagfeltet vet ingen, men siden han både lærte bort Transfigurasjon til Morgan Le Fay og hjalp henne med å bli en Animagus kan man trygt si at han var dyktig innenfor dette faget. *'Imperius Curse Resistance: Merlin hadde i følge legenden en usedvalig viljestyrke og Befaliusforbannelsen skulle ettersigende ha vært ubrukelig mot ham. *'''Apparition: Merlin kunne transportere seg selv fra ett sted til et annet med nøyaktig presisjon uten å lage lyd, noe som bare en mester i denne kunsten kan gjøre. *'Leadership skills: '''Merlin ledet av og til Kong Arthurs hærer i krig, og de vant alltid. Eiendeler *'Wand: Som alle trollmenn var Merlin i besittelse av en tryllestav, som i følge magihistoriske studier skulle ha vært laget av Engelsk eik, skjønt dette aldri er blitt bekreftet. *Magical Staff: Til tross for at han allerede var i besittelse av en tryllestav, var han også i besittelse av en magisk stokk sagt å ha veldige krefter. *'Amsera Certh: '''Et speil som kan vise deg hendelser fra fortid, nåtid og fremtid, samme hvor og når de er, samt bli brukt til å reise i tid med. Om det blir brukt riktig. *'Merlin's book: 'Merlin bok var en bok så kalt fordi den er allment antatt å ha tidligere tilhørte den legendariske Merlin selv. På et tidspunkt kom den inn i besittelse av en av de mange rektorer på Galtvort skole for hekseri og trolldom, og ble holdt i rektorens arbeidsværelse. Emnet i boken er ukjent, men den var ifølge pålitelige kilder ha vært håndskrevet på et ukjent runealfabetet. *'The Room of Requirement: 'På mange måter er Nødvendelirommet Merlins eiendom, siden han konstruerte det, men etter hans mystiske forsvinning er det åpent for en hver person som virkelig trenger det. *'Excalibur: Excalibur er av et ukjent opphav, men kjent for å være av topp kvalitet og et ekseplarisk stykke perfekt middelaldersk gnomisk sverdsmekunst. The Lady of the Lake ga dette sverdet til Kong Arthur på Merlins anmodning, og det sverdet kunne brukes til å "drepe" de udøde. Slik som vampyrer, inferier og zombier. Etter Kong Arthurs død tok Merlin vare på det, skjønt når Gnomen som smidde den, Kornuk Den Første gjorde krav på det, hadde tilsynelatende Merlin ingen problemer med å overrekke det til ham. Imidlertid, Merlin var svært mistroisk til gnomer så han sendte bud på sin gamle venn, Gudrik Griffing, som på Merlins oppfordring stjal det fra gnomen for å gi det et bedre og tryggere hjem, trygt fra de mørke maktene som kunne misbruke det. På et punkt ble det ganske enkelt kjent som Gudrik Griffings Sverd. Om Merlin ikke hadde forsvunnet, tror mange at han ville reist til Galtvort etter Griffings død for å sørge for å ha det i sin varetekt på ny. *'''Crystall Balls: '''Han eide mange krystallkuler av ulike materialer og kvalitet som han bruke i Clairvoryance.